


A Fusion Experiment

by Mirime



Series: For The Want Of A Life [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Time, Multi, Other, dub-con, incestual undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra and Pan get curious about sex and enlist Trunks and Goten's help. No GT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fusion Experiment

The space was a boring place, Pan decided as she watched the stars pass by. There was not much to do when travelling from a planet to a planet other than train or read. She wasn't in a mood to do either which was quite unusual for her. But ever since their stop at Tantria 6, Pan had a lot to think about. And apparently, her roommate felt the same, if the bored sigh that Bra let out was any indication.

"Do you think it hurts?" the blue-haired girl who was sitting by the window asked. Pan tilted her head to look at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Bra waved her hand around. "'Doing it'."

"Oh," Pan intoned quietly. It was no wonder that Bra was thinking about that. It was all Pan could think about, too. Two days ago, their ship had landed on the planet Tantria 6, just in time for the travellers to witness their annual festival. A festival dedicated to a major deity, who was celebrated as a god of life and fertility. The main part of the festival, as the fascinated girls had realized, had consisted of the native youngsters who had reached adulthood participating in sex for the first time. When Bra and Pan had persuaded their parents to let them go on a cruise around the space for their 18th birthdays they hadn't expected to visit a planet with such a different moral code but it had been a unique learning experience. The two of them had even been offered to join in, once the natives had found out the girls had become adults in their own society recently, but due to several factors the girls had refused.

The main factor had been the nature of their hosts. Whereas Pan and Bra were classified as humanoids, the best way to describe Tantrians was centipedes or something very similar to that. Up to twenty limbs - the higher the number the older the Tantrian - very small eyes and generally not very attractive to a humanoid. The second factor were their chaperones - Trunks and Goten had nearly had a coronary when the offer had been made. They had been sent on this trip to look after the girls and they were going to do their job unless they wanted two very angry and very powerful fathers on their tails.

The fact that Vegeta was very strict when it came to Bra and dating was to be expected. She was, after all, his little girl and no man was ever going to be good enough for her. The few times she had brought someone home, they had been quickly scared out of their wits by the menacing Prince and Bra had found herself dateless very quick. It didn't bother her too much, though. Most of the boys were just too immature for her.

It was Gohan's attitude that had surprised all. While he was a very nice and relaxed person when it came to Pan's training he was not nearly as understanding when it came to boys. His behaviour matched Vegeta's then and he had even taken a leaf out of his father-in-law's book and had tried to declare that Pan could only date someone stronger than him. Unlike Mark Satan, though, Gohan was fairly sure there was noone in the universe stronger than him, especially when he powered up fully. This idea had been vetoed not only by Pan but by Videl as well. Videl had remembered how annoying that rule had been for her and she wouldn't let her daughter go through the same. So it was adjusted to Pan being allowed to date any boy who could hold his own again Gohan for ten minutes or more.

But their fathers were thousands, if not millions of light years away and the girls found themselves wondering. Back on Earth, there were many distractions and so the fact that they were the last two virgins in their class didn't even register with them. Out in the blackness of space and shortly after visiting a planet such as Tantria 6, sex was pretty much on their minds all the time. They were eighteen, after all and they had not only human hormones to deal with but Saiyan ones as well.

"Well?" Bra asked impatiently as Pan got lost in her thoughts. "Do you think it hurts?"

"I don't know," Pan shrugged. "I mean, I know it's supposed to hurt the girl the first time because of the tearing of the hymen and it's probably painful other times if the guy's too big or the girl's not prepared but from what my mom said, it's not nearly as bad as being blasted or such."

"Bleh," Bra grimaced. "So it hurts normal girls but for those who do martial arts, the pain's nothing, right?"

"I guess."

There was a brief silence before Bra spoke again.

"Are you sometimes curious about what it would be like?"

"Yeah," Pan admitted as she sat up on her bed. "I mean, who isn't?"

"With the way my dad is, I won't ever know," the blue-haired girl sighed. "You have a slight hope, since your dad put in that condition. My dad just said 'No boys' and that's it."

"You could always turn lesbian," Pan suggested mischievously and Bra tossed a pillow at her.

"So could you and I don't see you doing it."

"As you said, I have a slight hope."

"Stupid Son."

"Bitchy Briefs."

The girls grinned at each other before a surge in ki tore their attention away from each other.

"What's that?" Pan jumped down from her bunk, automatically falling into her stance.

"It came from the training room but I don't recognize the ki," Bra answered, her face scrunched in concentration as she tried to identify the unknown energy signal.

"It isn't Trunks or Goten?"

"I think we both would recognize their kis by now."

They kept monitoring the unknown ki but it was doing nothing suspicious, just remaining in one place.

"Let's check it out," Bra suggested and Pan nodded. It was a welcome break from the monotony of the space travel. Besides, they were both curious.

* * *

The training room took up the whole lower deck and was equipped with the gravity mechanism which all four occupants of the ship took an advantage of. Ever since Bra had decided to take up her training seriously when she had been fourteen and roped Pan into helping her out, the two girls had been aiming for the ultimate price - the Super Saiyan. And when, at the age of sixteen and a half, the girls had kicked their asses in a spar, both Trunks and Goten had been shamed into training again as well. One of the reasons their parents had agreed to the trip into space had been to let the girls progress further in their training. Trunks and Goten were to act as their coaches and living punching bags.

The gravity was engaged at 100 Gs as the outside panel indicated. A quick numeric sequence later and it dropped back to 1 G, letting the girls enter the large room. There was one person standing inside, a tall man with bi-coloured hair, black in the middle, with two purple streaks at the sides. He was dressed in pants and an open vest and when the girls entered the room, he turned to face them with a confident smirk.

"Well, hello there."

"Who the hell are you?" Bra asked, not being able to shake off the feeling that there was something familiar about this person.

"And how did you get in?" Pan added suspiciously.

"I am," the man started, putting his hands on his hips and laughing confidently, "The one and only Gotenks, the most amazing, most awesome fighter in the universe. At your service, ladies."

Bra couldn't help it. She started to giggle and very soon, Pan followed with her own outburst. Gotenks frowned but waited until the girls stopped laughing which took close to five minutes.

"What was so funny?" he demanded in a slightly put out tone.

"Geeze, you are a cocky bastard, aren't you?" Bra asked.

"What?"

"The most amazing, most awesome fighter in the universe?" Pan quoted. "A little overconfident, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll have you know I faced Buu when I was half your age."

"Yeah, but it was my Dad and Pan's Grandpa who kicked Buu's ass," Bra quipped.

"They are my Dads, too," Gotenks reminded her but Bra merely sticked out her tongue at him.

"But they like us better, especially since those two you are made of have stopped taking their training seriously," Pan added, confident as only an eighteen year old super-powered teenager could be. "I bet you are now weaker than when you faced Buu, because Goten and Trunks are weaker, too."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"No need," Bra flicked her blue ponytail across her shoulder. "We already beat them once before."

"A year and a half ago," the fused being pointed out.

"So, you want a rematch?" Pan asked eagerly. For all of the training they had been doing in the past months, they hadn't sparred even once, not in the two-against-two melee like that one time when the girls had utterly trounced the guys through their teamwork and little cunning.

"Sure," Gotenks said, lowering himself into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are."

"Wait a moment," Bra called out. "We should make this fair. Either defuse or teach us the Fusion so we have a level playing field."

"It's harder than it looks," Gotenks warned them but the girls dismissed his concerns.

"We already know the poses look funny, we can live with the embarrassment."

"Fine, we'll teach you. Give us ten minutes to defuse and we can start."

"Great, we'll change into our gis before then."

Bra dragged Pan off, both of them visibly excited at the option of learning a new move and beating up on Goten and Trunks in the process. Bra and Trunks had what could be considered a healthy sibling rivalry while Pan and Goten usually got sucked into their arguments on the side of their respective friends. Trunks often tried to lord his age over Bra while she usually retaliated with a remark about emotional maturity being different for males and females. The two Sons tended to enjoy the verbal sparring from the sidelines until they would be drawn in as well, making the atmosphere in the ship tense for several hours until the next meal. Food was the best mediator for the Saiyans and they left any grudges out of the galley. Once they were fed, whatever had sparked the argument was laughed at together and a peace was restored for a time.

Gotenks defused into Trunks and Goten a couple of minutes before the girls came back and the two friends snickered at the old "girls take forever to get ready" joke. All joking was cast aside though, when the girls arrived, ready to learn and the guys morphed into teachers, passing on their own knowledge.

Each pose was carefully demonstrated and repeated on its own until the young Saiyans had it down perfectly, the movements of the sequence being tried again and again until it flowed smoothly and without any mistakes. Since both girls had been experienced in matching their ki together, that part was merely brushed on until they were confident they had the technique down. It took them only a couple of hours to get it right, something they teased the guys about, though it had to be said that both of the girls had far more experience with handling their ki than the guys had at the time they had been learning the Fusion from Goku and Piccolo.

Finally, the time came to try out the new move. They had been in the traing room for hours, putting off the dinner for the sake of training and the girls were determined to succeed at the first try so the sacrifice was justified.

Matching their ki to be equal, Bra and Pan got into their respective positions. They raised their arms, did the series of quick steps towards each other, leaned over, touched their fingers...

"FU-SION. HA!"

A flash of light briefly blinded their two observers and a new ki was immediately registered by them. In the place where Pan and Bra had been standing moments ago, a girl was now curiously looking herself over. She was as tall as Bra and had long hair to the middle of her back held back by a red bandana. Half of the hair from the head was black while the rest up to the ends was blue. The Fusion was dressed in black training pants and a tight red tank top, with matching black and red wristbands.

"Cool!" the new Fusion breathed out, twisting over to check herself out. "I must be the sexiest thing to don a fighter's outfit ever," the girl slapped her ass lightly before winking at the flabbergasted men. "What? You took the position of the most awesome fighter but you can't compete with me when it comes to looks."

She flicked out her hair and sauntered over to the Gravity panel.

"We have thirty minutes until we break up, right? So let me kick your asses, boys. Unless you are afraid of the little poor me, of course."

"As if," Trunks snorted. "But what should we call you?" he asked.

Putting one finger to her lips, the Fusion thought for a moment, having an internal debate that the guys were well familiar with.

"Call me Bran."

* * *

The spar ended in a draw though the girls insisted that if they hadn't defused they would have won in the end. They agreed that after the dinner, they would have another spar, this time the guys would fuse as well and it would be a full out battle between the two Fusions.

It was a known fact that Saiyans fought better with full stomachs and having eaten to their hearts and stomachs' content, the spar ahead promised to be one to be remembered.

Getting into their positions, the two pairs of warriors mirrored each other as they went through the intricate movements of the Fusion dance, ending in the final position as the sequence went off without a hitch. Gotenks and Bran stood there for a brief moment, evaluating each other before launching a simultaneous attack. It was a quick exchange of kicks and blows, neither showing supremacy so far. The kicks were being blocked, punches were being dodged, attacks were being countered. Five minutes into the fight, the stalemate was broken when Gotenks noticed the flying mass of blue and black that was barely held in check by the red bandana. Catching a hold of Bran's hair, he pulled at it, earning a yowl in protest from the female.

"Hey, no fair!"

"It was an opening," he replied, using the distraction to pull the struggling Fusion into a hold in front of him. Before he could fully subdue her, though, she stomped furiously on his foot, forcing him to release her.

"What are you? Five?" she shouted, attacking him furiously. Gotenks quickly glanced at the digital clock inbuilt into the control panel and ducked the vicious uppercut which Bran hoped to catch him off-guard with.

"Nope, eight minutes and counting," he smirked to which Bran roared in outrage and increased her speed and force of her attacks. Somewhere in the back of Gotenks' consciousness, a voice remarked that if this was kept up, Bran would go Super soon.

The fight continued this way for a time but soon it showed that the practice that Gotenks had had would make him win. He got more of his attacks through Bran's guard, one time hitting her so hard in the stomach she literally doubled over, trying to catch her breath. The victory came to sight shortly before their alloted time ran out when he caught Bran with a lucky swipe of his leg, sending the female Fusion to the ground. Not wasting the opportunity, he pinned her quickly under his greater weight, grinning teasingly at the struggling form of his opponent.

"Say you give up," he called out in a sing-song voice.

"NO!" Bran shouted, trying to wiggle out of his hold but Gotenks had both her arms and legs safely pinned under his.

"Say Gotenks is the best," he continued cajoling her.

"Never!"

"Come on... I'm not letting you up until you say it."

"Read. My. Lips. You. Bastard. NEVER!" Bran ground out. Gotenks shrugged.

"As you wish. A minute and this is over anyway. And I will win it."

Her body went slack suddenly as she stopped struggling, a glint in her eyes the only thing that hinted at some unfair purpose she had in mind.

"Gotenks?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he leaned unconsciously closer, but still keeping his hold on her.

"I..." she started and licked her lips nervously.

"You?" he leaned even closer, practically tasting his victory. She was going to give up, he could feel it. Suddenly, Bran reared up her head, pushing her lips against his and kissing him firmly. Gotenks' eyes snapped open in surprise at the unexpected surge of arousal that went through him at the gesture. His grip slackened and it was a matter of seconds for Bran to get out of his hold and reversing their positions. With him being pinned down now, she broke the kiss before smirking down at him.

"The tables have turned, eh?"

Still in shock over what had just happened, Gotenks could merely sputter in confusion.

"Wha?"

"It seems I have you pinned. And with time running out, I would say that makes me the winner."

Bran stood up, flicking her hair a bit.

"You can't help but lose to me."

With that declaration, the time ran out and with a pop, both of them defused. Trunks and Goten were still on the ground, staring at their female counterparts in shock.

"Geeze," Bra commented. "One little kiss and it fries your brain? Pathetic."

Trunks finally got his brain to catch up with the events of the last minute.

"That was the most digusting thing you have ever done!" he shouted.

"What are you blabbing about?" Bra demanded.

"You kissed me!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you-"

"Shut up!" Pan shouted, interrupting the quickly deteriorating sibling argument. "It was Bran who kissed Gotenks. Who we are now has nothing to do with who the Fusions are."

"But-"

"No buts, Trunks," Pan rolled her eyes. "You think I would have gone with it if it meant kissing my Uncle?"

"But you did kiss him."

"For Kami-sama's sake, Trunks," Bra stomped her foot on the ground. "You should know better than us that a Fusion is completely different from who we are. It's made up out of us but it's a whole new person. Bran kissed Gotenks and won the spar. End of the story."

"If it makes you feel better," Pan offered, "You can pretend that your part of the Fusion was kissing my part of the Fusion. The same with Goten and Bra."

"Because that makes it sooo much better," Goten finally joined the argument. "Now I'm gonna have nightmares of Vegeta finding out that I kind of kissed his little girl."

"Come on, Goten, scared of my Dad?" Bra teased.

"Hell, yes."

Bra laughed at that before shutting off the Gravity.

"I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning."

"I'll join you. Night guys," Pan wished as she followed her roommate into the upper deck of the ship.

"Little idiots," Trunks grumbled before looking at Goten, seeing the same guilt-ridden expression on his face. "You felt it too, huh?"

"Yeah," the younger Son rubbed his face tiredly. "We have been in here alone with them for too long."

"Tell me about it."

They couldn't wait until the eight months they had left of the year were over.

* * *

Bra and Pan were still in high spirits from their victory, gained through underhanded means as it was.

"The memory of Trunks' face is gonna make me laugh for months," Bra said before giggling again.

"And Goten? Especially when you said that thing about your Dad," Pan added.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is. The Fusion isn't us in any shape or form. It's more like our child," Bra mused before getting a pillow in the face.

"Eww, now you got me imagining things," Pan shuddered.

"Sorry," Bra apologized. "Still, it is an interesting idea."

"What is?"

"The Fusion and the things we can do in it," Bra clarified, her forehead slightly wrinkled as she thought on something.

"What things?"

"Injuries, for example. Look at your stomach."

"Why?" Pan asked but obediently pulled up her T-shirt to check, seeing Bra do the same.

"Gotenks hit Bran hard enough to leave a bruise, remember? But neither of us have one. And even with the speed we heal at..." Bra trailed off, letting Pan drew the conclusion.

"Nothing that happens to us while we are fused leaves a mark."

"But we still remember," Bra spoke slowly, testing out the words carefully. "We could do anything as a Fusion and it wouldn't carry over physically."

Pan knew that Bra was hinting at something.

"What are you talking about?"

Bra smirked, inspite of her likeness to her mother looking more like her father at the moment.

"I'm talking about sex, Pan. We could have sex as the Fusion and no one would be any wiser."

"You are joking."

"Think about it. This is a golden opportunity. No trouble, no consequences, no marks left. Just the memories. We would find out what it's like without having to go through it."

"But who would she do that with?" Pan asked.

"Well, the sexiest thing to don a fighter's outfit deserves a partner who is just as amazing, wouldn't you agree?"

Even Pan, well used to Bra's brazen attitude was shocked at the suggestion.

"Gotenks? Are you out of your mind?"

"Not at all, Pan. He is her equal in every way and she liked the way he pressed against her at the end."

Pan blushed. She knew it was true but hearing it spoken outloud like that was a bit too much.

"The guys would never agree. They threw a fit over the kiss. Mention the sex to them and they will outright faint."

Bra shrugged, her mind already churning with ideas.

"We could persuade them if we really tried. Maybe you didn't notice but Gotenks did like the kiss, no matter how much my brother protested otherwise."

"Bra!"

"Geeze, Pan, don't be such a prude. Do you want to remain a virgin forever?"

"No, but-"

"Our fathers are far away, we have a way to try sex without getting into any trouble and we have two fine Saiyan specimen at our disposal. Foolproof."

"Kami-sama, Bra, do you have to be so blunt?" Pan felt downright mortified.

"No, but it's fun to see your reactions. So, girlfriend, are you in or not?"

That was the question for a million zeni. But really, had there ever been any choice? If the two of them could get over the issues with the blood relations involved with the Fusion, so could the guys.

"You will get them to agree?"

"You can bet on it."

"Than I'm in."

* * *

If the guys had had any indication of what the girls had planned on asking them, they wouldn't have gone to breakfast, never mind the training room afterwards. But aside from a couple of meaningful glances being exchanged between the two girls, the breakfast had passed without an accident. There was a nervous air around the two older Saiyans when the four of them entered the training room and engaged the gravity at the comfortable 50 Gs but the girls went nonchalantly over their warm-up and slowly, the tension left the room. It came back with a vengeance, though, when instead of getting into a fighting stance, the girls turned to the guys, crossed their arms across their chests and smirked.

"We have a proposition for you," Bra started.

"You must promise to hear us out completely before blowing your top over it," Pan continued.

"And I'm sure you will blow your top over it. It's practically guaranteed," Bra smirked, letting Pan take over again.

"We have thought about the Fusion and what we could do in that state."

"And we realized that not only was it a completely different person in every way-"

"-but it also could serve as a valuable learning tool, letting us experience things we might not do otherwise for fear of having physical reminders of those things-"

"-because no matter what happens to the Fusion itself, it doesn't carry over to the originals."

"So," Pan took a deep breath and glanced at Bra who nodded and together, they made their request.

"We want to have sex with you while fused."

There was a complete and utter silence for the four point three seconds it took for those words to fully register with Trunks and Goten. Their reaction was priceless. First, their eyes bugged out, then their mouths dropped open and they started choking on the air itself.

"You what?" Trunks gasped out, staring at his little sister and her best friend disbelievingly.

"We," Bra pointed to herself and Pan, "want to have sex," she made a crude gesture, "with you," she indicated the two shocked men before her, "while fused," she did a little dance in place. "Clear enough?"

"Have you picked up some space drugs out here?" Trunks demanded. "The kiss was bad enough but this... this..."

"Weren't you listening, Trunks?" Bra asked irrately. "We have it all worked out. We fuse, Gotenks sexes up Bran," there was a dismayed moan from Goten at this while Trunks kept getting redder in either embarrassment or fury, "and we never talk of it again."

"You think you will be able to put it back behind you like that?" Trunks demanded. Bra shrugged and looked at Pan.

"Sure. It'll be just like an one-night stand."

"Yup," Pan nodded. She had had her doubts but she had commited herself to this course of action and Sons weren't quitters. "Honestly, I fail to see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that it's utterly wrong!" Trunks shouted, Goten nodding along.

"Yeah. We are family here, that's just sick."

"Oh please, we have heard of the Fusion enough to know that the new beings are in no way related to each other."

"Kami-sama, are you even listening to yourselves?" Trunks had one hand fisted in his hair, looking ready to tear it out. "It doesn't matter if the Fusions aren't related, we still are. I don't want to have sex with my sister."

"Or I with my niece," Goten added, looking just as frustrated as Trunks.

"Dammit Goten, it wouldn't be you in there, just like it wouldn't be me or Bra. The Fusion negates us out. Even the memories would be of the Fusions doing it. We are just like the passengers in the back seat."

"No," Trunks said resolutely, with Goten giving a firm nod in agreement. "We are not doing it."

"Fine then," Bra shrugged. "I hope you'll have fun explaining to Dad why his little Princess came back from the space deflowered."

"The same goes for my Dad and you," Pan told Goten, before looking away deliberately.

"We just refused to have sex with you," Trunks pointed out.

"So? We're still curious about it. Sooner or later we're going to land on a planet with compatible humanoids and you can bet a whole week's share of food that we will find some way to hook up with the closest decent looking guys and have sex with them."

"Of course," Pan added innocently, "since we will do it as ourselves, it will be possible for our Dads to find out that you failed as the chaperones. Maybe Dad will go Super Saiyan 3," she mused.

"Oh, my Dad will definitely go Super Saiyan 3," Bra agreed with her. "Too bad that the physical we had gone through before we had left had showed our hymens still intact. And you know they will insist on checking it all out after we come back. And when they ask, I won't lie why it's not there anymore."

"Of course, if you agreed to the fused sex, we wouldn't have that problem since after defusing, our bodies would return back to normal."

"And it would satisfy our curiousity so we would have no need to run off to try it on our own."

"That's blackmail," Goten pointed out since Trunks still stared in horror at his sister.

"Of course it is," Bra agreed pleasantly. "We came up with it, after all."

"You won't back down from the idea, will you?" Trunks asked quietly.

"No, we won't," Pan replied.

"Besides," Bra spoke up, buffing her fingernails on her gi top. "Don't tell me neither of you have felt the urge yet. There's only so much your hand can do on its own."

"BRA!" even Pan joined in with the shout. The young Saiyan was just too brazen sometimes.

"What? Sex is natural, no need to be embarrassed about it."

"Can we just get this over with?" Goten asked.

"So you'll do it?"

"Not like we have much of a choice, do we?" Trunks replied bitingly.

"Geeze, if you were any less enthusiastic, you would probably die of boredom."

They once again got into position for the Fusion dance, all four of them considerably nervous. The girls were also feeling an excitement build up while the guys couldn't help but feel dread. This was a terrible idea that would come to bite them in the ass sooner or later, they just knew that.

"FU-SION. HA!"

Both Fusions blinked a bit before Gotenks shook his head, looking at the girl in front of him.

"You are such a bitch, you know. They're gonna be traumatised from this."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Bran replied, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We have only 30 minutes so let's make it good, Mr. Most Awesome Fighter in the Universe."

"You forgot the Most Amazing," Gotenks said as he lowered his head to kiss her, giving over to the spark that had ignited on their first intimate contact. Bran nipped at his lip playfully, both of them content to kiss for a short while to get their bodies used to the unusual proximity. Soon though, the kisses deepened and the tongues started to lash together, fighting for dominance. Both of the Fusions had a considerable amount of Saiyan blood in them and neither was about to give the upper hand to the other. That was until Gotenks swept his leg behind Bran's and took her to the floor like the day before. He grinned at the prostrate girl pinned underneath him.

"Hello there, fancy meeting you here."

Hooking both of her legs behind his thighs, Bran yanked him down until he was plastered against her completely and she raised one eyebrow tauntingly.

"Is that a power pole in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

Gotenks choked in laughter and ground his hips into hers teasingly.

"Well, it does grow bigger when you grip it firmly," he mused and Bran giggled at that.

"You are completely ridiculous, you know that?"

"Mhm," he nodded as he nudged his head against her neck, kissing and licking at her jaw line. "But you still want me."

"So, are you going to do something about that?" she challenged and he smirked down at her.

"You bet I am."

Well aware that the seconds were ticking away, Gotenks pushed off his vest, revealing his well sculpted torso and Bran immediately started running her hands all over it. He yanked up her top over her head and with a small ki blade cut through her chest bindings, letting her breasts spill out invitingly. He caressed first one, than the other, spending some time on just kneading them in his big hands, flicking a nipple with his thumb now and then. Bran had her eyes closed, letting out slight gasps and moans.

He nipped and kissed his way down her neck until his head settled between her breasts and he licked and bit at them gently while his hands were busy pushing down Bran's training pants. They went easily as she lifted her hips to help him get them off all the sooner. She had already kicked off her boots before. The small black and red panties followed shortly after the pants and soon Bran was naked and trembling slightly from the cold floor at her back.

Gotenks glanced at the clock and saw that more than five minutes had already passed. They needed to pick up their tempo or they would never finish on time. Pushing off his own pants he rolled over on his side, pulling Bran along.

"We need to be quick," he explained and she nodded distractedly, her gaze focused on his lower half. He smirked proudly. Saiyans in general tended to be well-endowed and since he was the amazing Gotenks, it stood to reason that his manhood would be a sight to behold. Bran gulped a bit.

"Okay, I'm getting scared," she said before Gotenks tilted her head a bit.

"It was your idea," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but..."

"We can stop if you want," he offered but she shook her head.

"No, I'm not backing out. I knew it would most likely hurt. We are doing this," she nodded decisively.

"Good," he said and pulled her into another kiss to distract her from what he was doing. He took one of her hands and guided it to his shaft, showing her how to grip and pull to get it hard and ready. Bran's nerves dissipated quickly and she was pumping him vigorously in no time, soon adding her second hand to the equation. That being taken care of, Gotenks turned to tending to her own preparation. He gripped her hips, shifting her back to her back and carefully pulled her thighs apart. He felt her muscles clench in reflex but she soon relaxed and he cupped his left hand over her feminine mound. Using his index and middle fingers, he pushed her outer lips apart, seeking out the small nub hiding above her opening. Upon locating it, he started to play with the sensitive bundle of nerves until it stood out and Bran let out a long moan with every pass of his finger. He could already smell how her arousal was skyrocketing and he decided it was time to take it up a notch.

Gotenks pulled away her hands from himself and rolled back on top of her. Crouching on all fours, he lowered his head to lick and suck her nipples while he slowly pushed his index finger into her tight opening. The hymen was there and he pressed more, tearing through it quickly, making room for his much larger manhood. He listened for Bran's reaction but heard nothing. Then again, she could probably stand being blasted with a ki attack without whimpering in pain. A small sting like that wouldn't even register on her pain scale. That being taken care of, he started pumping his finger in and out, soon adding another one to the mix in an effort to spread her out as much as possible. A glance at the clock told him they had about fifteen minutes to go. While getting off in such a short time would embarrass him otherwise, given their circumstances it was necessary.

"Bran?" he called out and the girl moaned in response. "I'm going to do it now. You ready?"

"Yeah," she said, only a slight tremor betraying her nervousness.

"Okay," Gotenks said to himself as he raised himself over her. Grasping his shaft with one hand, he guided it towards her opening, rubing it up and down her slit a bit.

"Spread your legs more," he commanded and she obeyed wordlessly, making the entrance slightly easier for both of them. Taking a deep breath, Gotenks plunged forward, getting only about a fourth of his penis in. Bran gritted her teeth and he glanced at her.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, just damn uncomfortable."

"Sorry, if I had more time..."

"It's okay, go on."

He pulled out and pushed in again, this time getting more of himself inside. Her own lubrication made the passage easier for him and soon, he was able to push in to the hilt. He paused then, raising his head to look at his lover.

"You okay?" he panted slightly.

"Yeah," she replied, rubbing her hand along his back. "Still uncomfortable but not so bad overall."

"Good," he said and got down to work on her. He set up a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her smoothly and their breathing got heavier after a while. Bran hooked her legs over his back, pulling him closer as he pushed in and releasing him when he pulled out. They kissed occasionaly but as the tempo increased, Gotenks dropped his head to her shoulder, focusing on the movement of his hips while Bran ran her hands through his hair, tugging at the bi-coloured strands as the pleasant feelings in her abdomen intensified.

They moved together, trying to ignore the fact that their time was running out. Gotenks looked at the clock - only eight minutes left - he moved faster, letting go of his control and starting to ram Bran with a speed and strength well over what a human could do or handle. But Bran welcomed the increase in intensity, the roughness of the act appealing to her for some reason and she moved her hips in tempo with him. She wanted to get off, to see if an orgasm from an intercourse was any better than one from masturbation and she felt it coming. But did they have enough time to make it? They would have to.

"Go Super," she ordered and Gotenks faltered in surprise.

"What?"

"Go Super while in me, I can handle that," she locked her legs over the small of his back, digging her heels in. "Do it!"

"As you wish," he grinned as he gathered the necessary energy and let his ki explode from him, turning his head gold, his eyes turquoise and bulging all of his muscles simultaneously.

Bran let her head fall back, a keening sound escaping her lips as the swelling of his shaft inside her and the caress of his ki all over her body brought her an orgasm unlike any other. Her inner muscles spasmed violently, her whole body contorting and relaxing. It set off a chain reaction in Gotenks who followed her over the edge shortly after and they both thrashed together, their bodies joined intimately until the wave of the climax washed over them, leaving them spent.

"That was great!" Bran moaned out and felt an agreeing huff against her neck. "Thanks," she murmured.

"You are welcome," Gotenks pulled out of her and rolled over, too spent to stand up. Just as their breathing started to return to normal, there was a double pop that signified the end of the Fusion. Two men and two girls were laying in a place where their alter egos had just engaged in a passionate fusion of a different kind. All of them were clothed again, further confirming the theory that whatever happened while in a fused state didn't carry over to the normal states. But the fact didn't stop the situation from being extremely awkward. Add to that a fact that the room was infused with a smell of sex and neither party exactly knew where to look.

"Well," Bra said at last as she sat up. "That was fun."

Pan snorted and climbed to her feet.

"I think the rest of us is too embarrassed to talk about it yet, so... see you later, Trunks, Goten."

"Yeah, see you," Bra seconded as she followed her friend out. Another silence permeated the room before the two half-Saiyans finally got guts to meet each other eye to eye.

"We're fucked," Trunks stated, blind to the potential irony. Goten only nodded.

"You said it Trunks, you said it."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an oneshot to indulge my kink for the Fusion pairing. Now, though, a sequel is in works. It should be coming up in less than a month.


End file.
